Saving Yourself
by EighthHorcrux
Summary: The Second Wizarding War is in swing, and The Golden Trio are determined to shine. When Harry finds the Diadem, the Room of Requirement is set ablaze, leaving Draco, Crabbe and Goyle hanging onto life by the skin of their teeth. The sheer danger of this war blares through, and Draco finally reveals the truth to Hermione before it's too late.


**Author's Notes: This is based in the Deathly Hallows when Harry, Ron and Hermione save Draco and Goyle (Draco and Blaise in the film) from the room of requirement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling!**

"What's that noi -" Harry begun, before Ron cut him off as he ran past the pair of us, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"GOYLE'S SET THE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!" he cried, his wand in the air as he tore past the pair of us. My eyes met Harry's and it took a split second for us to react, before Harry tugged on my sleeve as the pair of us sprinted behind Ron.

Screams from Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were audible though I didn't dare to turn back. I felt the fire literally centimetres behind me as the three of us turned a sharp corner.

_"Here!"_ Ron yelled, tossing me and Harry each a broom as Harry slid the Diadem into his pocket. I felt a lump arise in my throat as I saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle climbing some unsteady pile of shelves, as the fire began to rise.

"Come on Hermione!" Harry cried, my legs feeling like jelly as I kicked off the ground, quickly mounting the broom with Rson tossed me. Yeah, I'm not that confident a flyer, and I'm not good with heights but I'd rather fly than burn to death.

Harry looked defeated, before swerving in a complete u-turn. "We can't just leave them!" Harry exclaimed. I gazed over my shoulder and saw Crabbe fall off the tower, and into the fire sizzling fire.

Ron sighed. "If we die for them Harry, I'll kill you!" Ron yelled, as we abruptly turned on our brooms, back to the direction of Draco and Goyle. I felt a tad uneasy seeing Draco distressed, though I blamed my odd feelings on the sheer heat and chaos.

"COME ON!" Harry cursed, stretching his hand for Draco who had just slipped off due to the sweat on his hand. "_Hold on!"_

"HERMIONE, GET RID OF THE FIRE!" Ron shouted, Goyle on the back of his broom, as I muttered a range of spells as the fire died down. After Draco was safely on Harry's broom, and Goyle on Ron's, we quickly escaped from the burning room of requirement. Ron stabbed the diadem with one of the basilisk fangs which we'd retrieved from the Chamber of Secrets earlier. Harry kicked the Horcrux back into the room, and the door shut just before the fiend fire was going to strike us. I quickly fell off my broom, Harry and Draco doing the same. I let out a little screech landing just centimetres away from Draco, and narrowly avoiding landing on top of him.

"Are you okay?" I gasped, crawling towards Draco who appeared to be trembling, his eyes fixed to the now vanished doors of the Room Of Requirement.

"C-C-Crabbe." He glanced around frantically, his voice getting higher an octave. "Where's Crabbe?"

I swallowed, my throat dry. "He's dead."

Draco let out a high pitched groan, scrambling to his feet. "This war is real, isn't it?" He shuddered.

I nodded sadly, gazing into his deep silvery grey eyes.

"I never told you this before Hermione, but t I-I've always had feelings for you Hermione," He suddenly exclaimed, as I responded to his sudden exclamation with a gasp. He made his way to his feet, and held out his hand to aid me. "I never thought I'd tell you, but you're simply amazing."

"I-I think I feel the same," I giggled, a slight blush crawling up my face as Draco continued to hold my hand.

"That time in 3rd year, when you punched me, that's when I was certain," he snorted, as I cocked a single eyebrow.

"After I hit you?" I giggled, as Ron and Harry began giving the pair of us weird looks.

"Seems odd, but if I lose you in this war Hermione, I don't think I'd ever forgive myself," Draco sighed, as I felt my heart thump against my ribcage.

"DON'T YOU DARE GET HURT DRACO MALFOY!" I yelled in his face as he winced at the sudden rise in volume.

He smirked, cocking his head curtly "YOU TOO, HERMIONE GRANGER!" he responded just as loudly, allowing Goyle to drag him down the corridor, a dippy grin etched into his face.

My eyesight didn't once break from his, as Ron let out a scoff from behind me.

"What was that all about?" he asked expectedly.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh lighten up Ronald, it doesn't hurt to let yourself go once in a while!" I exclaimed, mimicking Draco's smirk.

Ron rolled his eyes, helping Harry to his feet.

_The spaces between his fingers are the perfect fit for mine._

_This was meant to be._


End file.
